


анорексичная

by normankafka



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 05:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normankafka/pseuds/normankafka
Summary: блядь





	анорексичная

он курит.

у него губы в трещинах.

трещины дышат дымом.

дым сухой.

язык мокрый.

липкие слюни.

они капают.

это выглядит сексуально.

юра хочет сказать, что, да, блять, дима, 

ты охуенен.

юра хочет сказать, что, да, блять, дима,  
ты мне нравишься.

юра хочет сказать.

[он, ебанный в рот, не может]

он думает, что [нет] он реальный пидор.

маленький юрочка стал пидором.

маленький юрочка трахает диму-блять-ларина, и ему это нравится.

юре стыдно [нет].

юре стыдно.

[юре пиздецки хорошо].

они начинают свои отношения [обычный трах] скомканно.

они просто накуриваются.

у юры дома.

они ржут.

мир кажется жвачкой.

жвачка прилипла к волосам.

обычная неприятная хуйня.

дима ржет.

дима утыкается своим носом в юрино  
плечо.

дима все ржет.

дима прижимается щекой к юриной щеке.

у димы обычные глаза.

обычные блядские глаза.

обкуренные.

юра смотрит и пытается заржать.

у него не получается.

у него не получается.

у димы не получается.

тоже.

юра дышит.

медленно.

воздух кусает его язык.

сейчас юра задохнется.

он, блять, умрет.

юра говорит что-то насчет блядской вселенной.

у юры мерзнут пальцы.

корочка на губах.

у димы.

юра смотрит и утыкается.

губами.  
в.  
губы.

они сухие.

прокуренные.

сухость к мягкости.

язык распухает.

губы мокрые и скользкие.

юра задыхается.

 

[он хочет большего.  
он хочет лизнуть блядскую ларинскую ключицу.  
он хочет вдохнуть запах ебаных костей.  
он хочет сдохнуть здесь.  
чертовы мгновения].

 

дима костлявый.

дима — фетишист.

дима — дрочер на дистрофичное тело.

дима хотел.

дима добился.

[юра не добился ничего].

 

юра трахает его.  
дима узкий [дима-не-пидор].  
стоны мягкие, премилые стоны шуршат, премилые стоны-с-прокуренных-губ.  
стоны гелевыми шариками царапают бетонный потолок.

 

дима-анорексичка целует его.  
дима-анорексичка выблевывает свой завтрак на следующее утро.  
дима-анорексичка курит за школой [симпатичная дрянь].

 

дима-анорексичка взвешивается каждое утро.  
диме-анорексичке нравится это скользкое существование.  
депрессии, срывы, каждонедельный блев.

 

— отвесы, блять, отвесы

 

[юра знает, что дима живет ради них].

 

[юра хочет попробовать].

[юре хочется быть костлявым].

[торчащие коленные чашечки и ебаные скулы].

[ключицы].

— не ешь неделю.

— и мы трахнемся еще раз.

 

[дима пьет флуоксетин].

 

дима саркастичная блядь, и юре нравится это.

 

юра пьет таблетки, и ему становится легче.  
юра не знает, сколько теряет за неделю.  
юра считает калории и употребляет амфетамин.

 

юра трогает ларинские тазобедренные косточки, лижет их, вгрызается указательным пальцем.  
палец холодный.  
остается красноватый укус.  
дима ржет.  
дима говорит, что юра нравится ему.

 

мамочка что-то замечает.  
мамочка ничего не говорит.  
мамочка молчит.  
у мамочки рот зашит красной ниткой.

[такая же нитка обнимает ларинское запястье].

 

юра срывается и блюет.

юра глотает таблетки.

юра сосется с лариным за школой.

юра не знает, что с ним происходит.

 

ларин-анорексичка.  
ларин-анорексичная-блядь.

 

юра иногда думает, что все проебал.

юра смотрит в зеркало.  
юра трогает ребра.  
они стучат.  
они выпирают.  
выпирающие ребра.  
блядская красота.  
у юры тазобедренные косточки и охуенные запястья.  
у юры скулы и чертовски голодные глаза.  
у юры холодные руки и белесые шрамы на бедрах.

 

[ларин говорит, что юра жирный.  
ларин царапает буквы на его коже].

 

у юры выпадают волосы.  
у юры крошатся зубы.

у юры ларин-анорексичка и выблеванный обед.

ларин выдыхает юре в лицо дым.  
юра выдыхает ларину в лицо дым.  
они сосутся.  
у димы сухие губы.  
у димы губы с кровоточащими ранками.  
у юры сухие губы.  
у юры губы с кровоточащими ранками.

 

дима говорит, что юра ему нравится.  
дима говорит, что нашел им новую диету.

— вода, сигареты и таблетки.

юра ржет.

 

[у него маленькие синенькие принцессы в желудке и радость в голове]

юра говорит «хорошо».  
юра говорит «конечно».  
юра говорит и затыкается.  
и они снова сосутся.

у димы охуенные запястья.  
у юры охуенные запястья.  
у юры слезятся волосы.  
у юры слезятся зубы.  
у димы большие глаза.  
ебанутый.

юра говорит:

— маленькая анорексичная блядь.

юре кажется, что оно начинает терять прочный смысл.

 

иногда юре кажется, что стоит начать есть.


End file.
